Timeline
Below is a timeline for all major events that occurred in all universes in the multiverse. Alternate timelines were not created as all time travelling events were apart of a closed loop. For a list of all major events, see list of battles. Timeline 1850s *1853 **'Date unknown': Arriving from a cosmic wormhole, the humans of Earth came back in time from the 23rd century, including Kira Waldorf and James Muller, to the space near Eternalla. They continued to spread out and populate the galaxy. 1980s *1988 **'Date unknown': Milton Clash was born. 1990s *1990 **'Date unknown': Jedi Master Kermit was born. 2000s *2001 **'Date unknown': Noah Tolmach was born. *2002 **'Date unknown': Daniel Mackay was born. 2010s *2014 **'Date unknown': Milton was taken by Statler to become a Sith known as Darth Elmo, and killed Lermit. After this, Darth Elmo was assumed dead by most, killed in battle. **'Friday, July 11': Kermit was found by a boy named Thomas, and they became close friends. **'Date unknown': Darth Elmo took an apprentice, naming him "Darth Daniel." **'Wednesday, July 23': ***Kermit sang "The Rainbow Connection," something he'd been doing every day since meeting Thomas, before being interrupted by gunshots. He warned Thomas. ***Safely inside, Kermit told Thomas how Darth Elmo died, when he joked they should be like the Jedi and build "laser swords". Thomas took the joke seriously, and made a lightsaber for each of them, one green and one blue for Kermit and himself, respectively. Using their Jedi skills, they disposed of all the turrets firing at them. ***Darth Elmo arrived, unarmed and without his apprentice. The two thought they had it easy against him, although, while Kermit could only watch, Thomas was struck down by Force lightning. While Darth Elmo ran away, Kermit ran up to his dying friend. ***Darth Elmo imagined Darth Daniel dancing to "Come and Get Your Love." ***Kermit watched Thomas die. **'Saturday, August 2': ***At the Jedi Training Facility, Kermit went to find Rowlf Swayze, before talking to Noah. ***Darth Elmo and Darth Daniel decided to attack the two Jedi. ***Kermit discovered the Sith outside, and warned his apprentice. ***Kermit went to attack Darth Elmo, while Noah attacked Daniel. The Sith were eventually driven away from the Jedi's force. **'Unknown date': **'Sunday, August 3': ***Darth Elmo and Darth Daniel complained about their failings. Daniel told his Master that they should simply kill the Jedi instead as soon as possible. ***Noah went into Kermit's room and woke him up from sleeping, saying that they need to train. ***Darth Elmo found out that he's the "number one most wanted criminal in Australia", which Daniel found unfair. They proceeded to sing "I'm Number One". ***Darth Elmo told Darth Daniel that he is going to Iapetus in a NASA experimental probe, because he had secret plans, as previously predicted by Thomas. ***Kermit sensed some of the Sith's ambition to leave, and took the same probe along with Noah. ***The two sides unknowingly flew to space together. Both the humans wore helmets to assist them while outside, before the two Sith Lords jumped outside. Notes and references Category:Times Category:Timelines